My Days with the Devil
thumb|Hardcover der Erstveröffentlichung"My Days with the Devil" ist das 2015 erschienene Erstlingswerk der britischen Journalistin Anastasia Delpierre. Das Buch wurde ein internationaler Erfolg und bisher in 36 Sprachen übersetzt. Teilweise autobiographisch verfasst, schildert das Buch die Erlebnisse der Autorin während ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem späteren Ehemann, Cristian Delpierre. Der Titel ist eine Referenz auf den Spitznamen Delpierre's, "Le Diablotin", auf Deutsch so viel wie "kleiner Teufel". Hintergrund thumb|März 2014, Original EsquireBekannt für seine Abneigung gegen Interviews und Dokumentationen seines Lebens, überraschte Cristian Delpierre die Medienwelt, als er einem Angebot des britischen Esquire für ein Exposé zustimmte. Die finalen Verträge wurden im November 2013 unterzeichnet, unter Einbezug von Delpierre selbst wurden mehrere Kandidaten ausgewählt, die als Interviewer in Frage kämen. Letztendlich erhielt die junge, und in diesem Bereich des Journalismus unerfahrene Britin Anastasia Bennett den Zuschlag. Esquire und Delpierre hatten sich darauf verständigt, dass die Journalistin den Geschäftsmann drei Monate lang begleiten würde, um nicht nur seinen Tagesablauf zu dokumentieren sondern auch seltene Einblicke in den Mensch Delpierre zu erhalten und seine Vergangenheit zu durchleuchten. Am 02. November 2013 reiste Anastasia Bennett nach Nizza, Frankreich, zum Familiensitz der Delpierres, und blieb bis zum 26. Februar 2014 in unmittelbarer Nähe des Diablotin. Sie verfasste einen mehrseitigen Artikel, der sich jedoch hauptsächlich als Biografie des Diablotin las, und welcher in der März-Ausgabe des britischen Esquire abgedruckt wurde. Der Artikel zog großes mediales Interesse nach sich, die März-Ausgabe wurde zur bestverkauften Ausgabe des Magazins seit mehr als 15 Jahren. Obwohl es einiges an Kritik über den Artikel gab, vor allem dass er ein zu geradliniges Bild von Delpierre zeichnete, verlangte die generelle Masse jedoch nach zusätzlichen Informationen und weiteren Einblicken, nicht nur in das Leben des Diablotin, sondern auch in die gemachten Erfahrungen der Journalistin. Die Hackett Book Group bot der Journalistin, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon als Lebensgefährtin von Delpierre in Frankreich lebte, eine Rekordsumme für die Exklusivrechte an einem von ihr verfassten Buch über die drei Monate an der Seite Delpierres - Bennett willigte ein und machte sich an das Verfassen von My Days with the Devil. Inhalt Die Journalistin Anastasia hat ihre Universitätsausbildung gerade erst abgeschlossen und nur wenige Artikel in Hochglanzmagazinen verfasst, als das Angebot ihres Lebens eintrifft. Sie soll den eigenbrötlerischen und dubiosen Geschäftsmann Cristian Delpierre, dessen Spitzname Diablotin lautet, in bisher ungeahnten Dimensionen interviewen. Ihr Ziel ist es, Delpierre von allen Facetten zu befreien und den Gerüchten auf den Grund zu gehen, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Kriminellen handeln soll. Sie begibt sich nach Nizza, Frankreich, um drei Monate an der Seite von Cristian zu verbringen, dessen Alltag und Leben zu dokumentieren. Die anfängliche Nervosität wandelt sich in Anspannung, als sie den schwer zu durchschauenden, hochintelligenten Franzosen trifft. Obwohl der Diablotin sie konstant verunsichert und ihr nur wenige Einblicke in seine Gedankenwelt schenkt, sucht Anastasia immer öfter den Dialog und vor allem die intellektuelle Herausforderung mit dem Franzosen. Jener bleibt für Wochen jedoch ein distanzierter, unberechenbarer Fremder, der von Anastasia erst dann zu entschlüsseln ist, als sie eine engere Bindung mit Alan Hugues, dem Sekretär und engen Vertrauten Delpierre's, aufbaut. Immer öfter wird Hugues statt Delpierre selbst ihr Ansprechpartner, ist dieser doch bereit, mehr über Delpierre und dessen Leben zu enthüllen. Stück für Stück entmystifizieren die Gespräche mit dem Sekretär die Gestalt des Diablotin, entblößen eine menschliche Seite und ein Leben voller Tragik und Leid. Anastasia beginnnt durch Alan, Cristian nicht mehr nur als Objekt ihres Interviews zu sehen, sondern interessiert sich mehr und mehr für den Menschen hinter der medialen Fassade. Je weiter sie vordringt, desto mehr wird sie jedoch von Cristian ausgeschlossen. Die Journalistin macht sich selbst auf die Suche in den Archiven von Nizza, auf der Suche nach weiteren Informationen über das Leben von Cristian, ständig unterstützt von Alan. Merklich wächst nicht nur ihr Verständnis für die oft in Frage gestellten harten Entscheidungen des Geschäftsmanns, sondern sie beginnt auch den schwierigen Moralkodex des Franzosen zu entschlüsseln. Sie stellt Cristian in einem direkten, klärenden Gespräch und gibt diesem zu verstehen, dass sie bereit ist, die Welt des Diablotin zu betreten. In der Folge lässt Cristian endlich zu, dass Anastasia nicht nur das perfekt einstudierte Schauspiel, sondern auch den wahren Cristian kennen lernt. Die Journalistin zeigt sich zu Beginn abgetan von der eigenwilligen Art des autoritären Franzosen, verliert sich jedoch über Zeit nicht nur in dem von Cristian fein gespinnten Netz, sondern auch an den Diablotin selbst. Die letzten beiden Wochen verbringt Anastasia nicht wie eine Journalistin, sondern als enge Vertraute an der Seite von Cristian, wird dabei jedoch vor eine schwere eigene Frage gestellt. Der Diaboltin scheint sie mehr und mehr zu vereinnahmen, und obwohl sie das will, fordert es den Preis, ihre eigene Welt, ihre Überzeugungen, fast gänzlich aufzugeben. Es kommt zum Streit am letzten Abend, in dem Anastasia von Cristian einfordert, sich zu seinen Gefühlen zu bekennen. Cristian berichtet ihr von den Umständen des Todes seiner Ehefrau und hüllt sie in die wahre Familiengeschichte ein, womit er sich Verständnis und Zeit von Anastasia erhofft. Überrumpelt und verängstigt von den Offenbarungen Cristians flüchtet Anastasia noch in der Nacht dank Alan nach England zurück. Sie überlegt, wie sie den Artikel über Cristian verfassen soll, ob als Lobeshymne auf seine genialen Geschäftsgeschicke oder als reißerische Kritik an der Person. Mit einem Lächeln beginnt Anastasia zu schreiben und gesteht sich ein, dass sie ihre Seele dem Teufel längst überlassen hat. Stil Obwohl "My Days with the Devil" eine zusammenhängende Geschichte erzählt, sind die einzelnen Kapitel in quasi abgeschlossenen Geschichten erzählt, die an Tagebucheinträge der Journalistin erinnern. Das Buch umspannt drei Hauptfiguren, die Autorin, Cristian Delpierre und Alan Hugues, der jedoch eine untergeordnete Rolle einnimmt. Während die Autorin die hauptsächliche Handlungsführerin ist, aus deren Sicht die Erlebnisse geschildert werden, und Hugues eine sympathische, die Autorin unterstützende Rolle einnimmt, tritt Delpierre zu Beginn des Buchs als Antagonist auf. Erst im Verlauf der Handlung gewährt die Autorin, getreu ihren eigenen Erlebnissen, mehr Einblicke in das Denken und Handeln des Franzosen und deckt Hintergründe auf, dass zum Ende des Buches Delpierre eine deutlich nahbarere und verständlichere Position einnimmt, die ihn zu großen Teilen sympathisch macht. Die Autorin verwendet in ihrer Schilderung eine sehr bildhafte Sprache und bedient sich vieler Metaphern, vor allem die Szenenbeschreibungen sind ausführlich und zu weilen ausufernd geschildert. Hauptaspekt bleibt jedoch die moralische Entwicklung und der Reifeprozess der Autorin selbst, der in mehreren inneren Monologen verdeutlicht wird. In dem Buch wird der Leser teilweise selbst von der Autorin angesprochen, etwa an bestimmten Scheidewegen oder getroffenen Entscheidungen der Autorin. Hier bezieht sie den Leser in Erklärungen mit ein und wirft Fragen auf, die der Leser selbst zu beantworten hat. Der Aufbau der Geschichte ist symmetrisch, was sich vor allem an den Handlungen und den Gefühlen der Autorin widerspiegelt. So etwa sind zu Beginn und zum Ende Aufbruchsstimmung und Nervosität bei der Autorin zu spüren, und jeweils zu Beginn und zum Ende bilden dramatische Austausche zwischen ihr und Delpierre den Spannungsbogen. Kritik Obwohl das Buch mit einem Rating von 89% positiver Reviews auf Metacritic durchaus Erfolg feiert, gibt es auch einige kritische Stimmen zu dem Erstlingswerk von Bennett. Michael Turner von The Weekly Standard etwa beklagt verpasste Chancen und ein Nachlassen der Spannung. David Adamson von The Independent lobt die starke und nachvollziehbare Ausarbeitung der Persönlichkeiten, beanstandet jedoch dass Bennett aus ihren Erlebnissen in der Nacherzählung eine "zu offensichtliche Romanze fertigen wollte". Hauptsächliche Kritik erntete das Werk jedoch aus dem Kreis der Konkurrenten von Delpierre, die Bennett und dem Werk vorwerfen, populistisch Werbung für die Familie Delpierre und ihre Arbeit zu machen. So heißt es aus bestimmten Quellen, dass Bennett auf die drastische Darstellung der negativen Charaktereigenschaften von Delpierre verzichtet hätte um einen besser zu verstehenden und sympathischeren Charakter zu schaffen, der jedoch der Realität nicht entspricht. Überhaupt, so wird Bennett vorgeworfen, hätte sie nicht alle ihre Erlebnisse detailgetreu wiedergegeben, womöglich auch um eine Anzeige oder Inhaftierung ihres jetzigen Ehemannes zu verhindern. So soll die Autorin mehrere Szenen fantasievoll ausgeschmückt haben, in denen sich Delpierre in ihrer Anwesenheit an der Grenze der Legalität oder darüber bewegte. Garrett Zyster von USA Today nennt das Buch eine "mehr an der Fikition als Realität befindliche Liebesgeschichte mit dem typischen Tyrann, der nach und nach eine liebenswerte Seite offenbart". Bennett hätte mit ihrem Werk eine moderne Variante von "Die Schöne und das Biest" geschaffen. Ebenso bezeichnet er Delpierre durch das Buch als "modernen Donald Trump, der für Frauen begehrenswerter ist". Maria Barcali, eine italienische Kunsthändlerin die in dem Werk in einer Szene in Erscheinung tritt, verklagte Bennett und den Verlag wegen einer "ungetreuen und verleumderischen Darstellung ihrer Person" und verlangte Kompensation sowie die Einstellung der Distribution. Man konnte sich aussergerichtlich einigen und die Klage wurde fallen gelassen. Verarbeitung des Stoffes Bereits Monate nach der Veröffentlichung des Buches sicherte sich Columbia Pictures die Rechte an dem Material. Bis zum Ende des Jahres wurden mehrere mögliche Schreiber für das Projekt angekündigt, Darren Aronofsky sicherte seine Mitarbeit als Regisseur und Producer zu. Im Dezember 2015 wurde das Projekt der Verfilmung jedoch bis zum Sommer 2016 aufgeschoben, nachdem die Familie Delpierre ihr Veto zum ersten Drehbuchentwurf einlegte. Ein Recht, dass sich Bennett beim Verkauf der Rechte zurückbehalten hat. Das Erscheinen von "My Days with the Devil" veranlasste eine Welle mehrerer literarischer Debütwerke, die jedoch unter der Kategorie "Trittbrettfahrer" zu verbuchen sind. So ließen sich viele Frauen und Ex-Frauen relativ unbekannter Männer der Geschäftswelt dazu hinreißen, schnell abgefasste, ebenfalls autobiografische Werke über das Leben mit ihren Ehemännern zu verfassen. Keines jedoch erzielte die Reichweite und die Wirkung wie das Werk von Bennett. In Erwartung bleibt jedoch das Werk "Der echte Teufel", verfasst von Mailys Lefebre, der Mutter von Cristians jüngster Tochter Xenia Delpierre. Die Französin, die nur wenige Tage als Liebhaberin an der Seite des französischen Unternehmers verbrachte, wurde jedoch mit einer Unterlassungsklage versehen, die die Publikation des Buchs noch vor dem Erscheinen zum Einhalt brachte. Derzeit wird gerichtlich geklärt, ob es dennoch zu einem Erscheinen des Buchs kommen wird. Sekundärliteratur